Field
The described technology generally relates to a flexible printed circuit board.
Description of the Related Technology
A printed circuit board is manufactured by printing a conductive material such as copper and the like on a board that is formed of a phenolic, an epoxy, and the like. The printed circuit board is generally connected to a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) to transmit and receive a signal to and from an external circuit.
A number of pads of the printed circuit board and a number of pads of the flexible printed circuit board are soldered to be electrically connected to each other. Also, an adhesive such as glue is coated on the printed circuit board and the flexible printed circuit board for securing the contact points.
However, since the adhesive is not able to be coated on an area where the printed circuit board and the flexible printed circuit board contact each other and can sometimes only be coated on the remaining area, adherence can be weak.
Accordingly, it is required that the adhesive is coated on the area where the printed circuit board and the flexible printed circuit board contact each other.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.